prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
The Company
The Company is a secret group of multinational corporate alliances known only by those who work for them or oppose them. Its influence and power over individuals stretches to the White House, controlling every decision the country makes. Its main goal is to attain control over the country's economy. With Caroline Reynolds, the former Vice President of the United States in their grasp, "The Company" held control over the government's sway on the energy bill and subsequently, the country's economy. However, "The Company" considers every individual who works for them a pawn to achieve their goals. Background Its desperate need to attain control of the country's economy eventuated in illegal dealings through Caroline Reynolds' brother's company, Ecofield. When one of their employees leaked information about Ecofield into the public, "The Company" went to incredible lengths to capture him. This man was Aldo Burrows (Anthony Denison). In order to bring him out into the open, "The Company" masterminded a conspiracy and used Caroline Reynolds' power as the Vice President to convict his son, Lincoln Burrows of Terrence Steadman's murder, thus framing an innocent Lincoln. "The Company" became increasingly worried about Caroline Reynolds chances at winning the presidential elections after her support started to plummet in the polls. After Reynolds lost President Richard Mills' confidence and the support for a key energy bill, "The Company" decided to cut her off and advised her to drop out of the race, or they would have to make her. They were greatly surprised when Reynolds had the President killed shortly thereafter (disguising it as a heart-attack) and was then sworn in as the next President of the United States. The relationship between Reynolds and "The Company" after she became President is uncertain. At first glance, it seems like she severed her ties with them. However, they may still be involved in the plot although Caroline Reynolds is in a much more powerful position now since she became President without their help. If the partnership is still active, it's no longer sure who controls whom. The company's main HQ is right next to The Gate Corporation building and part of the buildings blueprint is shown in episode 4x07 Five the hard way. Operatives * Samantha Brinker She is a highly ranked operative who acted as an intermediary between "The Company" and the then-Vice President, Caroline Reynolds. * Jane Barrow She is a former operative who left "The Company" to join Aldo Burrows in the hope of bringing down "The Company". * Aldo Burrows The father of Lincoln Burrows and Michael Scofield, who are the protagonists of the series. He left "The Company" and has attempted to gather enough evidence since then to destroy "The Company". He was later killed by F.B.I. Special Agent Alexander Mahone, who was forced to work with "The Company". * William Kim He is a Secret Service agent who is working for The General. He was later killed by Sara * Quinn He was an agent of "The Company", assigned to track down L. J. Burrows, Veronica Donovan and Nick Savrinn. He was later pushed into a well by L. J. and left to die by Paul Kellerman and Daniel Hale. * Leon Leon was a spy for Bill Kim and tried to kill Lincoln and his father and son. He was killed by Jane. * Tangrin She is an operative who disguised herself as a reporter named Sue Parsons in order to threaten Lincoln Burrows to stop risking his son's life by pursuing the truth of the murder setup. * Susan B. Anthony She is a mysterious woman who forced Michael to break out with fellow inmate, her real name is later revealed to be Gretchen Morgan. * James Whistler He was an operative of the company and Michael was forced to break him out of Sona. However it was later revealed that he and Gretchen were trying to steal Scylla and weren't agents. Whisler was killed by Wyatt while meeting with Michael and Mahone in an alleyway. * Elliot Pike He is the man who worked for the Company in Panama. He was killed by Lincoln after he tried to kill Sofia. * Wyatt Mathewson Wyatt was a deadly assassin who killed Cameron Mahone, James Whistler, Jasper Potts, and Bruce Bennett. He also killed Roland Glenn after lying to him about giving him $1,000,000. Mahone brutally tortured Wyatt and forced him to apologize to his wife about Cameron's death. Shortly afterwards, Mahone put his hands in cinderblocks and kicked him into a harbor, where he died. * Paul Kellerman Paul was a secret service agent who worked for the company and was responsible for several murders, including his own partner. He later broke ranks from the company and tried to help Lincoln and Michael disband the company. After failing to commit suicide, Paul testified against the company and was sentenced to jail. It is unknown if the company killed him or not. * Daniel Hale Dany was Paul's partner and secret service agent for the company. After Dany realized that the organization was going too far, he tried to inform Veronica Donovan of everything. Paul ended up finding the evidence and was forced to kill Dany. * "Agent Blondie" He is an agent who works for Agent Kim and was assigned to secure Terrence Steadman's location. He later killed Veronica Donovan and attempted to frame Sara Tancredi's suicide. After arranging the hit-and-run accident of Alexander Mahone's son, he was killed by Mahone. * General Jonathan Krantz a.k.a "Pad Man" The leader of the group, he is a highly ranked agent of "The Company" and is the superior of Agent William Kim. He has thus far never spoke, preferring to hand terse notes to Kim. category: organizations